Operation: Hookup
by Treskttn
Summary: The Titans realize what Raven is missing and try to help her by setting her up on a blind date. Written for UniqueFantasyGirl.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short start to my new chapter story written for Uniquefantasygirl! sorry it doesnt say much but the next chapter shud be out shortly (exams are coming soon so im super busy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teentitans the characters belong to DC Comics**

* * *

Bumblebee and Argent sat in Starfire's room waiting for her to return from the dark empath's room. She returned to her overly pink and bright colored room that would fit a seven year old girl's room and joined her friends for the sleepover.

"What did she say?" Bee asked.

"She does not wish to partake in the party of slumber," Star answered regretfully.

"That's okay, Star. We can have fun without her."

"Yeah! Who needs 'er?" Argent joined.

"Yes, I know. But I feel bad. She is being most unsocial, correct?"

"Yea, but that's just how she is. She needs a hug or something…" Bee decided, the light bulb above her head slowly warming up.

"She needs an animal that is stuffed!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging her stuffed tortoise to her.

"Uhm, no."

"What she needs is ice cream… but not mine," Argent said, holding the tub of strawberry ice cream closer to her.

"No, what she needs is a boyfriend!" Bumblebee discovered, the bulb above her head becoming fully lit.

"Yes!" Argent agreed. "Someone suave, charming, handsome, someone that could keep her under control."

"Definitely…" "Like Robin?" Starfire offered.

"No, they're like best friends, some one else…"

"Aqualad?" Bee asked.

"No."

"Hotspot?"

"No, maybe Jericho?"

"Please, that girl would smash the guitar over his head after just one _slightly _peaceful song," Bee concluded.

"Cyborg?" Star began again.

"Don't even joke like that!" Bee monotoned.

"Beastboy?"

"Yea, _that_ seems like a good idea," Argent stated sarcastically, "if you wanna get 'im killed!"

"Uhmmm…" Bee started to think once again. "I've got it!"

* * *

Beastboy, Aqualad, Hotspot, Wildebeast, Jericho, Mas, and Menos, sit in the living room playing Mega Ninja Monkey Clones 4: attack of the evil spider mimes, while Robin and Speedy work out in the training room.

"What happened to your Mega Ninja Monkey Clones 5?" Hotspot asked BB sending a side kick to the spiders invisible box.

"I asked Raven to play, so she blew it up," he answered.

"That sucks, she must have a stick up her ass," Aqualad joined.

"She's just a frigid jerk," BB said shooting a laser cannon at one of the large spiders.

"Maybe it's because she needs a boyfriend," Hotspot guessed.

Aqualad starting laughing, "Yea, maybe she just needs to get laid!"

That's when an idea formed in Beastboy's head, "Yea!" he dropped his remote and sprang-up on the couch. "We should hook her up!"

Aqualad turned around, "Cool, so which one of us will date Raven?" They looked around at each other, but it seemed there were no takers. "Ok, so maybe someone else, and I think I know exactly who…"

* * *

_**A/n hey guys! Hope u like my beautiful cliff hanger, even tho its mad obvious, anywho this story is dedicated to my personal hero: UniqueFantasyGirl read, review, and enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me more about her," Speedy was intrigued. Though who wouldn't be after hearing one of the hottest, sexiest, hardest to get women wanted to go out with him? Though he wasn't sure about the blind date thing…

"She was a bunny!" Beastboy stated. _Well she was, _he reasoned,_ Mumbo may have changed her but she was a bunny at one point…_

"A bunny?" Speedy smirked and raised one eye brow. _A playboy bunny, huh?_

"Yep, and she… she's smart?"

"Yes, friend, she has a 'thing' for archers of the red headed variety," Starfire joined.

Speedy nodded, "Are you _sure_ she wants to go out with _me?_"

"Positive," Beastboy grinned.

"Okay," Speedy said copying Beastboy's grin, "It's a deal!"

Bumblebee and Argent knocked on Raven's door. They heard some shuffling of covers, then a book close. Soon the dark sorceress was peeking at them through a crack in the door.

"What?" she monotoned obviously annoyed.

"Hi, do you want to go on a date?" Bee smiled and held pleading eyes.

Raven raised one eyebrow, "Sorry, I'm… I don't… I'm not like that, no."

"Not with 'er!" Argent clarified stopping the door from closing with a hand made of her dark power.

"Oh," Raven answered pulling her hood up, "sorry."

"Don't worry, I meant a boy…"

"Who?" She asked seeming slightly interested.

"Well…" Bee and Argent exchanged glances and nudges, unsure of how to proceed. They never actually thought they'd get this far. "A date with this guy who is really excited to meet you."

"No."

"He's hot."

Raven pursed her lips, "Tell me more… who is he?"

"He uh… he wants to go out with you? But it's going to be a blind date."

"But he knows who I am? That's not a blind date…" she countered.

"Okay, so a date with an eye patch?" Bee tried.

"Tell me about him," she repeated once more.

"He's a fan of poetry. He saw you at a café but was too shy to approach you. He likes to read also."

"Really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, "Not really my type, but I guess I could-"

"Thanks!" Bee shouted turning on her heal and bolting away before she could change her mind.

"Meet 'im at the Liquid Salvation at… 9:00."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," she replied turning to leave.

"Wait!" Raven called after her fully coming out of her room.

"Yeah?" Argent turned to face her.

"Well… I have nothing to wear…"

Argent grinned, "Come with me!"

* * *

**It'll pick up, i promise! just busy but finals are next week so yu no, ill have time after tht!**


End file.
